Give this child love, joined hands and a kiss
by Aki no hikari
Summary: -Are you asking me to destroy my child's future?- -I am asking you to let him have one at all- ONE-SHOT


First DGM story… and in English too!!! Just for you to know, English is NOT my first language so feel free of correcting any accidental mistakes that I may have.

**Warning:** spoilers until… well, I think it will be until night 167 when we found out part of the truth… Enjoy the fic

**Disclaimer:** Honestly ¬¬ If I owned DGM Leenalee would have died in the battle against the level 3…

**Give this child love, joined hands and a kiss…**

A young woman with long auburn hair sat in a chair on a completely white room, she was not a stunning beauty, but was quite attractive to the sight. A well dressed man with grey eyes and handsome face observed her from his place on the piano. The woman was crying silently, a little form covered in layers of thin fabric rested on her arms, if you took a close look you could see a little baby's face between the fabric, with auburn hair and big grey eyes.

– Are you asking me to destroy my child's future? – asked the woman while she embraced her baby. The man next to her bowed his head with sorrow.

– I am asking you to let him have one at all… I remember I told you once, a long time ago, that by being by my side you were exposing yourself to the greatest danger…

– And I answered you that I did not care what danger I might face if I was next to you… but the little one has made no promise…– a silent tear escaped the man's eye.

– I do not like this more than you do; after all it is also my child... my son… But if we don't do this, there won't be a future for him to live in… sooner or later the earl will found out about him and would chase him down, because he is my son… and because he is an apostle of god… with this at least there is a hope… we will take away one of the earl's greatest advantages, and also provide our little one a chance to survive… please Josephine… there is no other way, I though about this and there is no other way… and I hate it with all my being but there is no…– his voice broke and he covered his face with both hands. A little golden ball with wings landed on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck.

Josephine stared at her husband with silent tears rolling on her face. The baby made a little noise and her attention returned to him. Oblivious to the mood in the room the baby looked innocently at her mother while sucking at his tumb, she smiled lovingly and uncovered his body. Her smile turned bitter at the sigh of his left arm, "the left arm of god", it was red and the skin was rough to the touch. Even tough the baby was quite active, that left arm stayed there, still and kind of grotesque. But this was her son, and this arm was going to protect him from evils than most people couldn't even imagine.

– My little Allen, you have no idea how much I love you…– she whispered as she kissed his forehead.– Dearest… what precautions have you taken?– the man looked and her and smiled briefly.

– Every one I could take, I tell the story to several persons, I hope at least one survives until Allen is old enough to understand… but I told no one about his existence, all they know is that I would give my right to perform to someone else, though they don't know to whom.

She nodded, understanding that the best way to protect her son was that no one knew of his existence… and those who knew had to die, including her and her husband… but they were going to die anyway once the earl found out about her husband's betrayal. She closed her eyes and whispered:

– What do I have to do?...

A soft tune was heard on the room coming from the piano in which the man was playing, Josephine looked at her son, looking at those big innocent eyes she found all the inspiration she needed and began to sing…

– _And then the boy…__felt deep asleep…_– she rocked him gently, and soon he started to relax– _The gasping flames within the ashes, one by one rise up and expand… into that beloved face– _her fingers traced the features of her boy and he yawned.– _Thousands of dreams upon this earth. On the night when those silver eyes trembled, you were born, shining brightly. Hundreds of millions of months and years…no matter how may prayers are returned to the earth… I shall continue to pray…– _she looked up at her husband… the musician… the fourteenth Noah… a fallen angel… the man she loved… and the father of her son, this song was not only for her son but also for her husband who needed her support once more. Her gaze returned to Allen and she finished the song while he fell asleep– _Give this child love, joined hands, and a kiss…_

Soon the music stopped and her husband stand up.

– That was beautiful dearest– he said without looking at her. He lifted his arm and the golden ball landed there.– Timcampy… you know what to do now, go with Cross, and don't tell him about Allen, he would found out on his own and lastly, don't come back unless Allen is with you…– the golden ball nodded and flied to his mistress.

– Good luck Timcampy– she said patting him. Timcampy reached the sleeping form and caressed the baby's cheek with one little golden wing. Finally he took off, knowing that it was the last time he saw his master and mistress…

– Now with a new song and the performing right passed to him… nor the earl nor myself could move the ark from its current place… that would be up to Allen, as the new musician…

Two days later Josephine walked out one of the ark's doors and trough an empty street in London… soon she reached the place she was looking for, an orphanage… she left her son in front of the wood door, caressed slowly his cheek and a tear betrayed her cold face, she made sure he was protected from the cold and bent down to kiss him one last time…

– I'm sure in the future you would grow up to be a fine gentleman of whom your father and I would be proud… I love you… goodbye…– she turned around and without looking back she entered the waiting ark door.

The bloodied scene was quite endearing to Rhode… she had cried a lot when the earl killed her brother, but now she was given the authorization to kill the woman who took the family's place in fourteenth's heart. But even though that woman's blood was the prettiest blood she had ever seen there was something that was not "right" about the scene… she putted while looking at Josephine's broken body, she was soon to die but she didn't even looked at her murderer… Josephine's eyes were locked on something far beyond Road's dream world, a faint smile appeared on her face and Rhode buffed, she took a candle and stabbed the woman on the chest. A scream filled the room and Rhode smiled, but the smile disappeared when she saw that Josephine still didn't look at her.

– What are you looking Josephine? – she whispered on the woman's ear. Josephine looked at Rhode and a sweet smile appeared on her lips.

– I'm looking at the man whom I love most, the one who will cause the Akuma and Noah to fall…– Rhode started to laugh.

– Being near dead has made you crazy, at the end of the play we are going to win… but keep clinging to your hope, it's really funny watching you die like this.– she snapped her fingers and hundreds of candles flew towards Josephine, who closed her eyes and take refuge on her mental image of a grow up Allen…

– _Give this child love, joined hands and a kiss…_

------------------------

So this is it… And about the song, is just one of the multiple versions that exist on the net but I like this one so I used this one, sorry if its not the same as the version you know…

What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!!!


End file.
